Imaging optical systems are known from DE 10 2007 062 198 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 7,414,781 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 7,682,031 B2 and from WO 2010/091800 A1. Lithography systems are also known from US 2008/0036986 A1.